


just for a second, be yourself

by LilytheFlower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Post L'Manberg War for Independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower
Summary: Niki asks Eret how to use their pronouns correctly.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	just for a second, be yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Usual disclaimers:  
> -English is not my first language, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes in the comments if you see them;  
> -this work is not representative of real creators, I'm only writing about their characters on the Dream SMP. If at any point Niki or Eret say they're uncomfortable with fics like this or fanfiction in general, this work will be removed;  
> -this work is set in the Dream SMP setting so I do not lock it up; however, please refrain from telling CCs directly about it. If you're a CC and discovered this fic for some reason, you're probably already aware of its contents, so it's your choice whether or not to read it.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Niki brings it up suddenly.

Eret and her are together at the bakery, eating fresh bread and talking about the materials they may need for the garden Niki wants to make. Eret has been helping her since the first day with finding materials and building. In exchange Niki gives them a discount on pastries and always gets them to sit down and eat after work. Wilbur and other L'Manberg citizens pretend not to see or care, but Eret can feel their stares. Niki always laughs and says she doesn't care - they're not on L'Manberg's territory, after all.

Eret takes another piece of bread when Niki suddenly stops talking. Looking over at her, he can see her brows furrowed, staring at the sea in the window behind him.

"Is there a problem?" Eret asks.

"I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay," Niki says tentatively.

"Sure, go ahead," Eret answers and pretends her heart didn't speed up when she heard those words. She has no clue what Niki wants to ask about. Is it about the betrayal? About why Eret helps her? Oh God, what if she doesn't need her help anymore, what if she-

"When we first met," Niki starts, "You said you use any pronouns, right?"

Oh.

Eret can remember now, yes. They mentioned it off-handedly when introducing themselves to Niki, half-laughing because of the expression on Wilbur's face as he tried to tell Niki that she can't just be polite with a traitor.

(They also remember Niki saying she'll decide for herself how she wants to speak with people and then smiling at them. It still fills them with joy.)

"Yes," they affirm, feeling a thousand times lighter, "I go by any pronouns. Is there anything you want to ask about that? I'll gladly answer if that's the case."

Niki smiles, still tentatively, carefully, but smiles nonetheless:

"Oh, I just... I was afraid I misheard or something, so I just wanted to make sure. And I wanted to ask more, actually, yeah. Do you have any preferences?"

Eret shakes her head:

"No, no preference at all. You can use any pronouns you want for me, I won't mind."

"And I could switch them up if I wanted to? Every other sentence, for example."

"Yeah, sure," she nods. "I mean, it might be confusing if you change them very fast, but every other sentence should work fine."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind!" Niki smiles again and then freezes for a second, thinking about something. "... Actually, could I try right now? Just to make sure I'm doing it right."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Eret... He helps me with building my house," Niki starts. "He's always polite and kind to me. Yesterday she brought me colored glass for the windows. I think it was very kind of her. I always try to pay them back because I think they deserve it."

She suddenly looks them right in the eyes:

"Eret.. they are my friend."

And oh, Eret feels tears gathering behind their sunglasses. They blink violently to keep them from falling.

"Did I do it right?" Niki asks.

"Yeah," they manage to say, "That's right."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is liliisokay, Twitter is lilysafespace.
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, please consider leaving kudos and commenting! Even one word can make my day.


End file.
